


The perfect Gift

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 22 years old, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Sweet, propoosal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel looks for a gift for her moms birthday and get mabye the greatest gift for her and Chloes life.





	The perfect Gift

Rachel and Chloe walking hand in hand trough Arcadia Bays Mall, the blonde girl search for a birthday gift for her mother. "why are you this time so late, Rach? Normally you always have you gifts ready" the blue haird ask her long term gerlfriend "This year I was busy, you should now" the blonde say in return and they pass a juwerly shop, she and Chloe walk in. After some searching Rachel found a bracelt and buy it, she see how Chloe stants in front of wedding rings, Rachel walks over and they go out. "What was that back in the shop?" Rachel ask Chloe nosy "I dont allowed to look around?" Chloe say, Rachel smile a little and say "You know after this long time, we could get marrierd" Chloe stops walking and say "You mean this serious?" looking deep at Rachel. Rachel take her hand and say "Hella serious" and they walk to Chloes truck. Back at there flat Rachel sitting at there diner table and wrap the gift for her mom up as Chloe comes and put a little box with a bow in front of her. "Whats that?" Rachel ask nosy, Chloe smiles and say "Open it and you will know" sitting now next to Rachel. The blonde with the blue feather earring open it and look suprised and happy, in that box is a silver ring with a little sparkly heart and very little diamonts on the side, Rachel look at Chloe who is know on her knees and ask "Rachel Dawn Amber, do you want to be my wife?" Rachel eyes fill with tears of happines she jump in Chloes arms kiss her and say "YEES!" Chloe smiles big and put the ring on her finger and kiss her again.

1 hour of proposal sex later both of the girls cuddeling close in there bed, "So that was your plan?" Rachel say to Chloe looking at her beautiful ring. "What do you mean?" Chloe ask and kiss her cheeck, Rachel turns to Chloe holding her hand and say "That you ask me if we are ready to get married, you want to hear it from me? I am right" she strokes over her ring and smiles. "Mabye?!" Chloe say and start climbing on Rachel and kiss her.

**1 day later**

Rachel and Chloe arrived at the Ambers house and stand in front of the Door, Chloe turns to Rachel and say "You ready Mrs. Price?" Rachel smiles give Chloe a kiss and think _today we will have 2 beautiful things to celebrate_ and they knock on the door.


End file.
